


Gods of the Earth

by Septiplier_fangirl (Marci_14)



Category: Septiplier-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marci_14/pseuds/Septiplier_fangirl
Summary: Jack and Mark are the sons of gods. They have a reputation to uphold about their parents and they are polar opposites and they naturally aren’t supposed to get along but they do, in a weird unexplainable way. But when the son of The God Of Death plans to kill off the other Gods children, Mark and Jack have to put aside their natural differences and work together to save their lives and the lives of their friends.ATTENTION!!!!!IMPORTANT INFORMATION ON CHAPTER TWO!!!!





	1. Sons of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!

Once upon a time long long ago, during the time when the gods walked on the earth.   
The human kind was in their early years. They had well established villages, and many other things but they were arrogant and uneducated. Their great majority of death in those years was starvation, fighting, failed hunts, and lost battles with other villages. They were on the brink of extinction, and that’s when they met them… The Gods.  
The humans had saw these strange men and women that had unnatural and mystic powers. They could offer enlightenment, hunting skills, war tactics, and even love. These men and women were praised and celebrated for their gifts. The humans set to build them large palaces, temples, and more. The gods saw how much the humans worshipped them and agreed to bless them with knowledge and more if they continued to worship them.   
Apollo gave them their enlightenment.  
Diana gave them the knowledge of hunting.  
Mars had given them tactics of war.  
And Venus had given them love.  
Many other gods were praised and worshipped as well.  
Mercury delivered messages from the gods to the humans.  
Saturn is the one who gave them the time they have every day to perform daily tasks.  
Neptune gave the humans ways to travel oceans and provide fish, he controlled the weather on the sea so the men could fish without getting hurt.   
And so many more.   
Years passed and the humans continued to praise those who could offer the good. But the one who only gave bad was brushed aside and forgotten. The other gods had told the humans to praise the outcast god as much as they praise them. The humans refused and claimed the other god only gave them death and sadness, not the prosperity and knowledge that they had offered them long ago.   
Pluto… The God of Death was never praised. Only damned and hated by the human race.   
The gods knew that the humans pushing aside this god would result in Pluto wanting revenge on the humans for not offering up jewels, food, grand temples, and many other ways that they were praised.   
And their prophecy reigned true when Pluto set to kill human kind. The gods fought with all their might and banished Pluto to Heck where he was still able to do his job of taking people’s lives when it was time, but couldn’t harm the humans if it wasn’t their time.   
But when their children were born they told them that Pluto’s child would one day find their way out of Heck and try to once again to either enslave the human race to gain all the praise and admiration that their father had never received, or destroy the human race for damming them to Heck for all those years.  
Their children were only babies but they would always remember that. The gods knew their children would not be safe with them so they found men and women on earth who were willing to take care of their children. The gods knew the humans had always loved them and admired them for what they could do so they trusted the humans with their tiny babies.   
There was only a slight problem, the babies didn’t age like normal babies did. The first men and women who took charge of the gods children had to keep handing the job down to their sons or daughters when they were going to die, and that continued until finally the children began to age properly… and that wasn’t until the late or mid 1900’s. The children were never told their parents were gods and goddesses due to the families having to keep the secret in their family. But one day when the gods children were about the human age of five, they started to get strange powers. Powers much like their parents.   
The humans didn’t know what to do except tell the children not to embrace their gifts and to not show them off. They were afraid that the prediction that the gods had told would come true before the children were ready if they showed their gifts. The children were told that people would be afraid of them, hate them, despise them, and more if they didn’t hide their talents.  
The children listened out of fear and didn’t show them again.   
Now the time is approaching quickly for the prophecy to happen…  
The battle between the gods will be on again.


	2. IMPORTANT INFO, PLEASE READ

ATTENTION MY LOVELY READERS.   
AS OF TODAY   
5/11/17   
I WILL BEGIN A HIATUS  
I WILL NOT RETURN TO AO3 TILL SOMETIME IN AUGUST  
PLEASE DO NOT SPAM ME IN THE COMMENTS ASKING FOR MORE CHAPTERS AS I AM MAKING YOU ALL AWARE RIGHT NOW.   
I'M TAKING A HIATUS. MEANING A BREAK.   
MY SUMMER VACATION IS STARTING SOON AS WELL AS MY JOB, SO I WILL NOT BE ONLINE OR UPDATING ANYTHING TILL SOME TIME IN AUGUST.   
I STILL APPRECIATE NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS BUT PLEASE, NO ASKING FOR UPDATES.   
THANKS!!!  
LUV U GUYS!!!!  
-Marci_14 (Septiplier_Fangirl)

**Author's Note:**

> Did You like it?  
> I know you did?  
> Kudos, Comment,  
> Love Septiplier!!!


End file.
